


Prom Night of the Living Dead

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Half-Vampires, Highschool prom, Prom, Prom Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, dead mom, loss of parent(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Trevor gets the courage to finally ask Nat out to prom, but he learns more than he thought about her.(A fluff commission piece requested by Ashidoodle.)





	Prom Night of the Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashidoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashidoodle).

Nat froze in place, staring up at the guy in front of her. What did he just say…? She had to do a double take, because it was such a shock to her.  
“Can...you like, repeat that. One more time?” Nat mumbled. She felt unsure if her face was heating up out of embarrassment, or..something else?

“Yeah! Uh….man ahaha…” Trevor cleared his throat, praying his voice wouldn’t crack this time. “Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to prom?”  
His voice cracked at the word prom.  
Son of a bitch. He wished he could control the vocal cracks. 

Nat glanced around for a moment. They were in the band hallway, that was pretty deserted. Then why did she feel so embarrassed? All of her friends got asked to prom, but she didn’t get a single guy asking her...until then.  
“Uh…” She could barely think of what to say. 

Trevor stood up a bit straighter and sighed. “Hey, it's..fine. You’re a popular girl and I’m that weird guy who tried to expose your dad… wait. No. sorry that might come off as I’m guilting you or something.” He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.  
“If you say no, I get it. Is. What I meant to say.” 

“Woooow. Mention the bad blood between you and my dad. Classy.” She wished she could take back what she said.  
For some reason, it frustrated her to no end, to see Trevor shrink like that. Her mind was making no fucking sense to her. With a heavy sigh, she decided to...test the waters.  
“Okay just. Answer one question for me, before I decide okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Sure anything!” Trevor stood straight up again eagerly.

Nat folded her arms and looked up Trevor. “Why didn’t you expose my dad? You clearly had like, enough evidence to do it. ‘Cuz obviously we are the blood sucking monsters you thought we were.” Her tone made it hard to cover up how personal it was to her. 

Trevor got quiet for a moment. What was he going to tell her???? He couldn’t just put everything out there at once. Yet, lying to her would have been wrong. The anxiety made his mouth a bit dry, but he tried to speak anyway.  
“I’d be right, but at what cost? Besides…” He looked at her seriously, “I was wrong. About. Everything.”

Nat stood there, mouth slightly agape. She expected Blackmail. Bribery. Maybe even him using her to get more secrets about vampires.  
This???  
She didn’t anticipate it at all. 

“If you say no, I won’t expose you. I’ll get out of your way. Anyway, any guy would be lucky to go with you. Because you’re kinda… fang-tastic..” Trevor tried to do some finger guns at her while nervously laughing.

Nat could feel her face burning. As for why, she couldn’t figure that out just yet, but she knew it was Trevor’s fault. She groaned and facepalmed herself.  
“You’re...such...such a fucking dork Trevor.” Nat sighed. “But uh..”

She swallowed her pride and seized his arm for a moment. Trevor expected her to chop it off then and there. Yet he didn’t feel immense pain. It felt like….a marker?  
He opened his eyes to see something written on his arm  
‘xXShadow_PrincessXx’ was written in black sharpie. 

“N-Nat...what uh-”

“It’s my AOL username dumbass. We can talk about the specifics of Prom Night on there, after school today. If I don’t hear a peep from you, dog breath, then consider it like, not happening.” Nat remarked, before swiftly walking past him and vanishing. 

Trevor practically sounded like he was squeaking, his mind was completely failing him. 

Time felt like it passed as slow as possible for Trevor. When prom night finally occurred, Trevor remembered the most terrifying thing about the whole ordeal.  
He would have to see Trencil before they would leave…  
This made standing outside the Varnia home, even more terrifying. The house was quite victorian but not too oversized. Trevor’s hand hovered over the door, but before he could even knock; the door opened by itself. 

He could have easily just walked right in, but something told him that Trencil was expecting that.  
“Hello..?” He called out.

Almost on cue, Trencil appeared in the doorway, looking down upon Trevor with an intense gaze.  
“She gave you the correct address it seems.. Hm.” He turned around, then looked back at Trevor. “Don’t loiter on my porch, come inside.”

Trevor swallowed his fear, and followed Mr.Varnia inside. Trencil flicked his finger and the door shut right behind Trevor. The slamming sound nearly scared him out of his skin. However his fear faded as he looked around him. The house was just as impressive as it was on the outside.  
He couldn't help but have his mouth slightly agape, at the ageless antiques before him.  
Trencil glanced at Trevor out of the corner of his eye. He almost wanted to chuckle at the foolish boy.  
'Captivated by such decorations? He truly is a peculiar boy.' Trencil thought to himself. 

Trevor jumped hearing Trencil clear his throat, and saw him standing in front of a lounge chair. He sheepishly sat in the one right across from Trencil, expecting the cliché father speech. With the vampirism twist of course. Trencil however stared at Trevor for a moment, before speaking. 

"I'm well aware of your..'research', but are you aware of the things that can harm...a dhampir like my daughter." Trencil's eyes were looking right into Trevor's soul.  
Judging. Waiting for an answer. 

"..oh! Right that's..what you call a half vampire.. uhm." Trevor's face turned bright red out of embarrassment. He hesitantly met Trencil's eyes. "No sir…" 

"I see. Perhaps, you aren't the astound researcher you claim to be." Trencil sat with his hands in his lap. "Then again, pride blinds us. Even one, such as myself." 

Trevor wore a confused look on his face. "Mr.Varnia, sorry if this sounds blunt..but what are you talking about?" 

Trencil raised a brow.  
"I know why you didn't go through with exposing me boy.. While I don't agree with your presence, I cannot deny that your reasoning is familiar for me. Her mother made the same decision, oh so long ago." His voice sounded firm, yet distant. As if recalling the memory was still somewhat hard for him. 

Trevor frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry. Nat rarely ever spoke about her. So. I can't imagine they knew each other for long.." he wasn't sure why Trencil was bringing her up. 

Maybe because it was a night that was such a milestone in a child's life. The parents doting on their child before setting off for prom. Yet Nat missed one half of that scenario. Trevor had no idea on how many others her mother missed out on. Some things started to make sense for him. It made his chest sting a little. 

Trencil noticed Trevor deep in thought and sat up. He stood up and gestured for Trevor to follow him. He followed the tall man, up to the wall. Among the few paintings, hung an impressive family portrait. He presumed it was painted, because Trencil wouldn't appear in any photos. Then he noticed a woman next to Trencil, holding a baby. There weren't many paintings of her mother, from what Trevor could see. However the family resemblance was there. The woman had fair skin like Nat, and the same colored hair. 

Her soft smile almost felt comforting to look at, despite never knowing her. Trevor just felt like he knew what Trencil was saying with this, even if neither of them said a word.  
Trevor finally broke the silence. 

"I'll have her home at any time you want Mr.Varnia." 

Trencil quietly smiled. He gazed at the image of his beloved one more time before responding.  
"When Prom is over. If you two get side tracked.. call my home immediately. You understand?" His tone was less severe for once. 

"Yes sir." 

Their conversation was cut short, as they could hear a door shut from upstairs. Trencil flicked his hand and Trevor felt an invisible force push him to the end of the stairs. Nat laughed upon seeing him nearly crash into the railing.  
Trevor almost felt weak in the knees, when he saw Nat. It was a different feeling than the one he got looking at Manga. He was admiring her, in amazement of her...so many feelings he couldn't pin down. Her hair was in a partial updo, the rest of her hair hung past her shoulders. Waves gave her hair a bouncy look that complemented her face. Her dress wasn't as flashy as Trevor expected. It just made her look so impossibly beautiful and cute to him. 

How could someone as pretty as her, say yes to a guy like him???  
He considered himself lucky. He watched her descend down the stairs and time felt like it was in slow motion. Nat looked out to the living room almost laughing at her dad. He was snapping pictures of her going down the steps. 

Normally she would have groaned at him, but she fully understood why he was doing this. It was a dad thing to do on an important night like prom night. Him being there, actually made her quite happy. 

'Tonight is a freebie.' She told herself. 

She couldn't explain it, but she was actually happy he was enthusiastic about her night. It was so hard for her to pin the feeling down. Trevor's reaction to her, made it feel even more magical. Nat wasn't being gawked at. She was being admired, like a painting. It was…different. Nice even. 

"You...look great. Amazing actually." Trevor sputtered out, looking down at his shorter date. 

Nat looked at Trevor for a moment then smiled. "You clean up pretty nicely yourself Tractor." 

Trevor huffed slightly. He liked seeing this softer side of her. It was..genuine. unafraid. He hoped he would see it more often. 

Trencil cleared his throat to get his daughters attention. She shot him a look, until she saw he held a sunbleached box. Her blood felt still, as she approached him.  
He opened it up, to reveal a necklace was carefully inside it. It was taken out, and looked at by Trencil. It was like it was an old friend of his, but it was much more than that. 

"Tonight, I think she would want you to wear this." Trencil carefully brushed Nat's hair with his fingers, and put the necklace on her. 

It was a stunning garnet, wrapped in gold wiring with a few small white zircons bordering it. Nat felt warm energy wash over her, as if she was being held by a comforting presence. She looked up at her dad and hugged him so tightly. He wordlessly hugged her back, but to them it felt like someone was in the middle of them. It vanished when they pulled apart. 

Nat took a deep breath and looked up at her dad fondly. 

Trencil grabbed his camera and motioned for Trevor to come over.  
"What? I need pictures of her and her date. It'd be absurd if I didn't." 

Trevor nervously shuffled over but decided to squat a little. 

"Trevor what are you doing?" Nat raised a brow. 

"Making sure we're at the same level." He smiled, like a dumb golden retriever. 

"OmigOD U DORK!" Nat nudged him with her elbow. She was failing to hide her tiny smile, or the slight chuckle in her voice. 

Trencil snickered and snapped a quick picture of Trevor falling on his ass. Then got a few pictures of them standing together, like an official prom couple.  
'Couple.'  
Man that word being applied to them made Trevor get butterflies in his stomach.  
"AAAAA HANG ON I ALMOST FORGOT" Trevor reached into his coat and pulled out a corsage. It was wrapped in white lace, with a mixture of small flowers. "Can I uhm..see your hand..?" 

Nat felt that warm feeling overcome her again. She grasped her necklace a little and nodded. Trevor took her extended hand and carefully slid the corsage onto her wrist. Neither of them could have a blank face in that moment. 

Click click. 

"Apologies Natalia. Your face was too cute." 

The sound of Trencil's camera made Nat sigh.  
"Okay. I think we're ready." She took Trevor's arm and made her way to the door. 

Nat froze for a moment, and quickly ran back to hug her dad one last time. Then broke away to walk with Trevor out the door. She held her necklace one more time.  
'You're not missing out on anything Mom. But. Don't forget to pop in on Dad too. He might get lonely like the old man he is.' Nat internally spoke. 

She could breathe easy tonight. With a glance at Trevor starting up his car, she didn't have much to complain about.  
After all.  
Nat Vancy always got want she wanted.


End file.
